HIS MASTER, AT PEACE
by Ashellum
Summary: "Bukan darah, hanya merah. Seperti dirimu, mawarku...,"


Api yang begitu terang, namun dingin dan dalam-nyaris menenggelamkan. Jiwanya perlahan-lahan menguap dalam bentuk letupan-letupan besar dan kecil dengan berbagai warna kemerahan yang berbeda-beda. Merah darah yang gelap dan mengerikan, merah vermilion yang bersemangat, merah oranye yang bahagia, merah marun yang eksotis,

dan merah mawar yang selalu cantik—namun selalu menyakitkan jika disentuh.

* * *

HIS MASTER, AT PEACE

© Moiriscarlett

.

Tidak ada luka berarti pada tubuh pria jangkung itu—tidak ada luka _apapun_ lebih tepatnya. Satu mikrometer pun tidak. Ia tidak berjalan terseok-seok. Tidak juga pincang. Tiap inci tubuhnya lengkap, walaupun sang tuan muda sangat yakin sepersekian menit yang lalu tangan pelayannya terpotong dengan sadis tepat di depan matanya. Namun, melihat tubuh yang lengkap dengan kedua lengan yang masih tersambung dengan bahunya, ia mulai berpikir, _mungkinkah ini ilusi? Hanya kumpulan mimpi buruk di penghujung ajal? _

Napasnya tidak terengah-engah seperti orang yang telah bertarung berjam-jam, walaupun nyatanya tidak sampai satu jam ia mengalahkan lawannya dan tentu saja _ia bukan manusia. _Semuanya terlihat normal, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa beberapa menit yang lalu—kecuali segala kekacauan di sekitarnya dan _mansion_ megahnya telah menjadi abu. Cipratan darah melumuri jasnya yang klimis, namun itu bukanlah sesuatu yang istimewa baginya.

'_Apakah rasanya sakit?' _Tanya sang master, entah mengapa.

'_Ya. Akan sedikit sakit. Tetapi hamba akan mengusahakannya selembut mungkin agar tidak terlalu menyakitkan bagimu, tuan,'_

_Kau salah paham, bodoh. Yang kumaksud bukan proses ini. Peduli setan kau akan melahapku dengan gigitan-gigitan maniak hingga aku mati terkoyak-koyak. Yang ingin kutahu, apakah rasanya sakit, _

_untukmu?_

'_Tidak. Lakukan saja sekasar mungkin, agar aku dapat merasakannya sesakit mungkin. Suatu bukti agar kau tahu bahwa aku masih hidup, walau sesaat,'_ jawabnya lemah.

'_Sesuai titahmu, tuan,'_

Dengan seulas seringai panjang,

'_Mari kita mulai_,'

.

_Rasanya begitu sensional. Terbakar. Kukira aku sudah kebas, dan jiwaku sudah lama mati. Ah! Letupan-letupan yang mencekik pada ulu hati ini. Begitu pedih, namun membuatku semakin tersadar bahwa kau tidak pernah membiarkan jiwaku benar-benar mati. Aku dapat memandang ke hidupku sendiri. Masa lalu, masa sekarang, namun tanpa masa depan. Gelembung-gelembung panas yang terbentuk dari ingatan-ingatan lama, menghujaniku dengan memori-memori yang diinginkan dan tidak diinginkan. Rasanya panas menyengat—nyaris ekstrem. Bersamaan dengan sisa-sisa api yang membakar London, aku tersenyum padamu. Percikan-percikan kemerahan kembali mengerubungi mataku, hampir menjebakku di dalamnya. Merah tua, merah marun, merah terang, merah jingga, merah kekuningan, merah dengan sinar putih yang membalutnya,_

_Seperti kedua biji matamu. _

_Bukan darah, hanya merah. Hanya warna terang yang memikat, seperti kau, mawarku. Diikuti dengan sengatan api-api biru dan putih yang berdansa di langit lepas. Aku tak tahu kematian menciptakan karya seni yang begitu ekspresif. Begitu tenang dan nyata. Begitu… _

'_Indah,' bisikku, berharap kau mendengarnya._

_Dan rasa sakit di luar akal manusia kembali menggerogoti tubuhku, meninggalkan banyak luka kecil namun terlalu berlebihan untuk ditanggung manusia biasa. Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Aku memang memintanya, bukan? _

'_AAAH!'_

_Tiba-tiba mulutku dapat terbuka setelah beberapa detik terkunci oleh rasa sakit. Dan lalu terkunci lagi,_

_._

_Oleh dirimu._

_._

'_Kau melukaiku, Sebastian_!' , sang Earl mencoba meronta dari iblis yang kini membelenggunya. Bukan karena rasa sakit, juga bukan rasa gila hormat seorang tuan yang tidak rela direndahkan pelayannya—terutama pada saat-saat terakhirnya. Ia menikmati perasaan terbelenggu—terlindungi—yang ia rasakan dalam jangka waktu terlalu yang terlalu pendek semasa hidupnya, bahkan hingga napas terakhirnya. Ialah pion catur tambahan yang ikut bermain dan dalam waktu bersamaan mempermainkannya dalam hati. Hanya saja, ia tidak menyukai rasa nikmat itu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Karena ia tahu, jika ia menikmati hidupnya sekarang, ia akan meninggalkan penyesalan besar setelah ia 'menyeberang' ke alam sana. Setelah ini, ia akan menyesal karena harus mati.

'_Tetapi anda yang memintanya, tuan,_'

Desisan uap panas terdengar dari ujung-ujung bibir mereka. Ia mengirimkan suatu konsentrasi antara uap air, pantulan sinar matahari di balik bulan, dan mungkin saja sihir yang mengeringkan jiwa master kecilnya yang malang, membuatnya semakin lemas hingga tak dapat menahan kepalanya yang terantuk ke kursi taman—satu-satunya properti yang masih utuh anehnya.

Ia tidak pernah melukai tubuh kecil tuannya secara langsung-semasa hidup, sekarat, ataupun mati. Dan itu tidak tertulis dalam kontrak. Ini murni ia lakukan dengan nurani, jika ternyata ia benar-benar memilikinya.

'_Ah- '_

Sang iblis mengembangkan sayap hitamnya yang besar sebelum menarik bibirnya menjauhi mantan tuannya yang hampir melewati batas.

'_Mungkin, kau sudah tidak dapat mendengarku, Earl muda…,'_

Lelaki kecil dengan pakaian bangsawan itu tidak bergerak. Ia masih bernapas, namun tidak bergerak. Seperti malaikat—atau iblis—yang sedang tertidur lelap. Ia hanya menghembuskan satu ketukan napas lebih keras untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengarkan.

'_Tapi ini akan terlalu menyiksaku jika aku harus melakukannya sesakit mungkin. Jadi kita akhiri saja dengan baik,'_

Iblis bersayap hitam itu menggapai sang Earl dalam gendongannya. Membawanya melancongi angkasa, menikmati langit malam, membiarkan rembulan menghujani tubuh mungilnya dengan sinar kemerahan yang ganjil. Bahkan rembulan pun terbakar. Ia benar-benar telah membuka lebar gerbang neraka.

'_Kau sudah tidak punya wewenang apapun atas diriku lagi, Earl kecil. Kau tidak boleh menyiksaku lebih dari itu,'_

Ia membuainya dengan lembut, seakan-akan ia menyayanginya. Airmata menetes di pipi sang Earl, walaupun yang dapat ia rasakan lebih menuju kesakitan yang mendalam daripada lega. Ia benar-benar menyesal harus mati.

'_Sekarang kau bisa pergi semaumu sebagai anak-anak. Kita tidak terikat apapun, dan itu berarti kau sudah tidak terikat bahaya,'_

Panas. Sangat panas. Percikan-percikan api biru, putih, dan merah menari-nari dari jari kaki sang Earl, merayapi pahanya, perutnya, dadanya, dan berhenti di matanya. Mata 'kontrak'-nya yang sekarang berubah menjadi biji hitam yang kosong tanpa nyawa.

'_Tapi kau harus tahu sesuatu, master. Walaupun mungkin kau tidak akan pernah tahu, mengingat kau sudah tidak di sini,'_

Perlahan, ia menurunkan tubuh mungil dalam buaiannya di atas rumput yang masih hijau di tengah-tengah abu hitam yang menyesakkan. Ia memetik bunga _bluebell_, merangkainya menjadi sebuah cincin, dan menautkannya ke jari kaku sang tuan muda. Ia terkikik kecil memandangi betapa cocok cincin bunga itu pada jari korbannya. Begitu manis, indah,

Dan pedih untuk dilihat.

.

_Untuk terakhir kali dalam hidupku, aku bahagia sepenuhnya._

.

'_Beristirahatlah, master,'_

_._

_Di bawah sinar kemerahan rembulan, kecupan selamat tinggal kita berbunyi 'Cring'._

_._

_**End**_

* * *

Untuk menjawab request seseorang yang menjadi objek _fetish _saya, saya mengetik _alternate ending_ Kuroshitsuji season 1 ini meskipun saya tahu di season 2 nanti Ciel kan…. Woops! _No spoiler_ ufufufufu~ Maaf pendek atau diksinya tidak se-wow senpai-senpai yang menyilaukan nun jauh di langit ke tujuh. Diketik setelah WB hampir setahunan.

_Mind to review_? Danke fur reading :D


End file.
